


The Final Step

by BrokenBookAddict



Series: Steps Towards You [21]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 5x21, 5x22, Angst, Dating, Difficult Decisions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love, Marriage Proposal, Romance, SnowHarry, Snowells, Steps Towards You, Team as Family, post ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 05:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: Cisco isn't the only person to make a life altering decision.5x21 and 5x22.





	The Final Step

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the flash, I do own any errors though. 
> 
> For 5x21 and 5x22.
> 
> A part of the Steps towards you series but can be read as a stand alone, like the previous instalments.

When they get back to the lab, he's there waiting beside Iris, Nora and Sherloque. 

Ralph is immediately taken straight to the med bay. 

"Are you okay?" He asks quietly once she reaches his side. He looks her over for any sign of obvious injury. 

"I'm fine," she rushes to reassure, sighing softly when he rests his hand at the small of her back. 

"And Disney?" 

Caitlin looks toward the med bay where their friend and teammate now rests. She shakes her head. "Right now, I have no idea. I've never seen anything like this." 

Harry sighs. "Whatever I can do, you know where I am." 

"I know." She leans into him, pressing her lips to his cheek. "I need to go run some tests." 

Harry nods, watching her walk away. Silently wishing he was able to do more to help her and the team. 

........................................

Seconds after Cisco exits the cortex, Harry appears in the doorway. He stops just inside the room, a mug in each hand as he stares across the space dividing them. 

"What's happened now?" 

Caitlin's shoulders slump at the wariness in his tone and she glances towards Sherloque who shrugs then turns to walk away, leaving them alone. 

"Ralph figured out the real reason behind Thawne's involvement in all this." 

"Which is?" Harry closes the distance between them, handing over the coffee he'd brought her. 

"Thank you," she says, accepting the mug with a grateful smile. "The dagger in the future is being used to hold Thawne in prison." 

Understanding immediately dawns to Harry. "So if we destroy it, Thawne is free to escape Iron Heights." 

"Exactly." 

"But, we can't exactly let innocent people die either." 

"No, which is why we're going to stop Cicada and destroy the dagger." 

"Then deal with Thawne afterwards," Harry fills in, leaning back against the main console. 

"Yet again." Caitlin rubs her forehead, feeling the start of a headache approaching. 

"You alright?" 

She smiles weakly at him, touched by his concern. "I'm just tired, tired of this never ending battle, tired of Thawne. Then there's Ralph, I have no idea how to reverse what's happened to him." 

Harry sets down his mug to approach her, his gentle yet strong hands come to rest at her hips, pulling her closer to him. "We'll get there even if it doesn't feel like we will but-- you have to take a moment for yourself in all this madness. Running yourself into the ground won't help anyone." 

"I know, you're right." 

"I usually am." 

His smirk causes her to roll her eyes at him. Mindful of her mug, she wraps her arms around his neck, pressing herself against him. "Can we stay like this for a minute?" She asks, her voice muffled in the crook of her neck. 

Harry tilts his head to press a kiss to her head. "For as long as you like." 

.....................................

The work room is silent, the sheet she'd pulled away rests in a heap on the floor.

Standing there in the quiet, she stares at the suit Cisco had left for her. His parting gift. Once again, he's out did himself and the end result is perfect. She loves it and Killer Frost readily agrees. 

"I like it." A voice says behind her and she doesn't have to turn around to know who it is. 

"Me too, he did a really great job."

Harry moves from the doorway to sit on the edge of the desk. "I spoke with Ramon before her left, he told me what happened." 

"He made the best decision he could for himself, that's all that matters." 

"It is." 

"But I'll miss vibe." 

They all will. 

Silence falls between them as Caitlin stares at her gift while Harry watches her. 

The whole debacle with Cicada, Grace and Thawne has left the team successful in its fight but broken in the aftermath. These last few days in particular have been tough and it's shown how quickly things can change. They've lost Nora and Cisco has made a life altering decision. Nothing about their lives are set in stone. For Harry, that means enjoying and living for every moment with the ones he loves. They know more than most to cherish every minute, recent events are proof enough of that. It's because of that, that he also makes a life altering decision of his own. 

"Maybe we should take a few days. Go away somewhere to relax-- "he stops to take a deep breath. "And maybe get married." 

Caitlin stiffens as his words sink in and a few seconds tick by before she finally turns away from her new suit to the man standing before her. Her surprised gaze meets his azure, so stunning and never wavering. "What?" 

Harry shrugs. "I know it hasn't been that long for us but-- you told me when I'm ready to ask the question, that your answer would always be yes." 

Her heart beats madly in her chest. "Are you asking?" 

Harry steps away from the desk and lowers himself to one knee. "I don't have a ring but... marry me, Caitlin." 

It's not the most romantic of proposals but for them it's perfect. It seems fitting for it to take place here at the lab, the place where they first met and what brought them together. 

It still takes a moment for it all to properly sink in. When it does, there's only one course of action she can take. 

Closing the space between them, she lowers herself down to bring them face to face. Her eyes search his and all she finds his love and certainty. "Yes," she says with a smile that quickly falls into a soft, breathless laugh. "Yes." Caitlin then falls into him, her mouth covering his. The kiss is soft and slow, filled with love and promise. 

A promise to enjoy and savour every moment of their future. 

Because in a flash, anything and everything could change. 

The end. 

**Author's Note:**

> This marks the end of my season 5 episode tag fic series- Steps towards you. Thank you dear readers for every hit, comment and kudos as we travelled through the season. I didn't think we would reach the end considering Harry never made an appearance, offering no material to work with but here we are, a 32,728 words later Snowells series. 
> 
> Thank you for reading this. It is always appreciated. Until next time...
> 
> ❤


End file.
